scp_containment_is_magicfandomcom-20200214-history
Incident WC-1
Personel involved Dr Sparkle SCP's involved N/A Items: Wub Core Incident This incident happened at 01:30 hours on ##/##/2013 at site ##. This timeline details events up to this incident. Timeline 0030 Hours - Dr Sparkle breaks into Site ## Engineering Facility 0050 Hours - Dr Sparkle knocks out Wub Core Containment system and escapes the facility Events leading to Wub Core Breach 0051 Hours - Klaxons sound and the base P.A announces Warning. Wub core breach in progress. 24 minutes till Wub core breach. Evacuate the facility 0055 Hours - Engineers try to reinstate the containment system 0100 Hours - The chief engineer tells his crew to evacuate and volunteers to try to stabilize the core enough to give more time for personnel to evac to escape pods. 0101 Hours - All the escape pods are ejected except for one. 0105 Hours - The core is expelling coolant and wub plasma into the Engineering. (Note to reader: This Section was recorded by the engineering black box before it was transmitted to Site ##) 0106 - '' "I can't hold the antiwub containment fields. Initiating emergency shutdown."'' - An Engineer (An explosion is heard and an mainitainace hatch flies off and misses an engineer by inches before embedding in an wall.) 0106 20 seconds - "Coolant leak! We got a coolant leak in the Wub core! I can't shut it down! I estimate two minutes to a wub core breach! There's nothing I can do but Celestia damned I'm going to try!" - Chief events up to Breach 0106 Hours 00 Seconds - ''WARNING! Wub core breach in 120 Seconds '' - Computer 0106 Hours 10 Seconds - ''"GET EVERYONE OUT" - Cheif 0106 Hours 12 Seconds - ''"but..." - Engineer 0106 Hours 20 Seconds - ''Wub core breach in 100 seconds - Computer 0106 Hours 30 Seconds - "EVERYBODY OUT!" - Cheif 0106 Hours 40 Seconds - ''Wub core breach in 80 seconds - Computer 0106 Hours 45 Seconds - "Take the last pod, I'll stay" - Chief 0106 Hours 46 Seconds - "You heard the chief, EVERYPONY TO THE POD" - RETRACTED 0106 Hours 50 Seconds - WARNING! Wub core breach in 60 seconds - Computer 0106 Hours 55 Seconds - The chief makes a last dish effort to eject the core 0107 Hours 00 Seconds - (The last Escape Pod is Ejected) 0107 Hours 10 Seconds - Wub core ejection system failure - Computer 0107 Hours 20 Seconds - xsponged - Chief 0107 Hours 30 Seconds - Wub core breach in 30 seconds - Computer 0107 Hours 40 Seconds - "I tried my best and it wasn't good enough, Goodbye" 0107 Hours 50 Seconds - Wub core breach in 10 seconds - Computer 0107 Hours 51 Seconds - Wub core breach in 9 seconds - Computer 0107 Hours 52 Seconds - Wub core breach in 8 seconds - Computer 0107 Hours 53 Seconds - Wub core breach in 7 seconds - Computer 0107 Hours 54 Seconds - Wub core breach in 6 seconds - Computer 0107 Hours 55 Seconds - Wub core breach in 5 seconds - Computer 0107 Hours 56 Seconds - Wub core breach in 4 seconds - Computer 0107 Hours 57 Seconds - Wub core breach in 3 seconds - Computer 0107 Hours 58 Seconds - Wub core breach in 2 seconds - Computer 0107 Hours 59 Seconds - Wub core breach in 1 seconds - Computer 0108 Hours 00 Seconds - "Goodbye" - Chief The Wub Core explodes in a massive blue wub energy mushroom cloud. Aftermath of Incident Site ## is now been wiped of the face of Equestria. There is now a 300 mile crater where Site ## used to be. Causalties: *10 personnel - Type 2 Plasma burns *20 personnel - minor injuries Fatalities *The Chief engineer and the volunteers who stayed behind who tried to stabilize the core Explosion The explosion was estimated to be equivalent to 456,0000 nuclear warheads. Aftermath The wub shockwave was even felt in the chystal empire. Estimated damages to Chrystal Empire:142,000,000Bits... NOTES That was smashing - Dr Sparkle.. NO PUNS!!! WHAT THE RETRACTED HAVE YOU BEEN TOLD ABOUT RETRACTED THAT! - Dr retracted P3 (See document P3-5P4RKL3) Category:Dr. Sparkle Incident Reports